The Light of a Moon Lit Breeze
by Sin of Love
Summary: As the moon gazed upon her in shining light and the breeze slowly danced with her hair, I looked at her face as a tear fell and sadness filled her toxic eyes. I couldn't help but get lost, seeing the beauty in which she possessed, it was beautiful, loving, and most of all, memorizing. (Rated T for language) (I don't own anything but the story)
1. Introduction

**Hey, you guys! This is my first Homestuck fanfiction! Also to mention first fanfiction I've ever written. Now I might not be able to update for a while because 1. Finals, 2. I have a play coming up and it is The Little Mermaid, so yup! But, I'm going to do my best to keep up with the story and stuff so, yeah enjoy! ~ Author**

* * *

><p>Woke up that morning, as usual, my messy blonde hair, went straight to the bathroom. With out my shades, my sapphire red eye's reflected in the mirror in front of me. Yes, my eye's were, unusually unique, it's a gene thing that runs in the family. Like, my older brother Dirk, his are a fire orange, and I don't know Bro's, Dirk nor I have seen them, but I imagine them being like ours. I brushed my teeth, same as it's always been. I took a quick shower, brushed my hair and I went to my room, to get dressed for my first day of High School. I would be going to a "High class" school for "genius's" which was obviously full of bull. I'm pretty sure they accepted anyone with an 80 or above average on there grades. The school dress code, it was basically, a white dress shirt and black jeans or khakis, or with girls, a black skirt, but must be mid thigh, but also had the option of shorts. You were allowed one design on your shirt, only iron on's were accepted and could not be to "flashy", of course I took advantage of this opportunity and decided to have my signature record on it, and it was put on my right sleeve. After getting dressed I made some break fest for Dirk and I, Bro was asleep for he a midnight job of being a DJ. Dirk entered the living room, just as I was finishing up the eggs and toast. After we quickly ate we both got on the bus, he was a year older than me. We parted ways after entering, I sat with my child hood friend, Rose Lalonde, while my brother sat with her older sister, Roxy Lalonde, both Lalonde's were equally dangerous to be around, even if Roxy is drunk 34th of the time. When I sat next to Rose, I realized she was reading a book, of coarse, she always had a book with her, even on our vacations.

"Sup?" I said to her, just trying to casually make conversation.

'Hello Dave, you seem eager to seize the day, as always" she made the remark with sarcasm in her voice, as usual.

"What ever, so, what's your schedule?" I asked, trying to make actual conversation since she wouldn't get that damn book away from her face. Without taking her attention away from her book, she smoothly took her class schedule out of her purple and black book bag, and silently handed it to me. I searched through my bag looking for it, where was the damn thing? There it is, I grabbed it out of the bag and compared hers to mine.

"Hella sweet, you got 1, 5, and 7th period with me" she sighed, knowing she would have to put up with my bull another year. I sneered, but not in the snotty way, but in a way to tell her there was no escape from the Striders. When the bus arrive to the school, everyone shoved, while Rose and I decided to do the smart thing and wait till the end of the line, so no rush, hurry, shoving, or pushing. We finally got off the bus and walked to class together, I sat in the back, while Rose, being Rose, decided to sit the front to see every note the teacher would write. I sighed knowing and thinking, this will be the most hellish thing I've ever, experienced.

I sat in the back with my converse kicked up on the desk while I listened to my jam, and behind my shades, I focused on the master pieces that played. I peered one eye open, bell hasn't rang yet but the class was crowding in, and of course being a Strider, girls gossiped, giggled and awed at my looks and bad boy attitude. As the the tardy bell rang, I decided to take out my head phones and sit, normally, which didn't bother me, just wasn't as relaxed as I was a second ago. I scanned the around the room behind my shades, so no one would notice. Then my eye's fell upon her, she was fairly attractive for the nerd kind. Long jet-black hair, Toxic green eyes which hid behind a pair of round, thick glasses, a white blouse (All students had to wear a white dress shirt to school, doesn't matter if blouse or not) with an atom symbol on the left upper pocket. She wore a flowing, mid-thigh black skirt, which suit her, she had a bit of an over bite, but it was cute, adorable even. Who, exactly, was she?

"Harley? Jade Harley?" the teacher called out, as she took attendance. The girl spoke up and raised her hand, "Here, Ms. Losberry"

Jade... Jade Harley... I day dreamed on how lovely she looked and how swept away I was, I've never done this before...

"Strider? Dave Strider?" the teacher called, "Oh, here!" I called from the back of the room. Thank god I snapped out of it, what was wrong with me? No, Striders don't do this, play it cool and simple, _don't _let it happen, _again._

* * *

><p><strong>Sup guys! Hope you liked it! I know it's a bit short, but I promise to make it larger if it grows! Please feel free to R&amp;R! ~ Author<strong>


	2. Classes

**Hello there! Back with an update, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1st period was tiring, and plain, it was just English, but I couldn't get that girl named Jade out of my head! Why? I don't know! I was deep in my thoughts as I walked to second period, bleh, Math, I hope this is good. I made it to the class room only to be gazed at by more popular girls looking for a guy to show off. I brushed it off with my usual poker face, and, like always, sat in the back. I didn't listen to my music because I was a bit interested about what a few kids were saying, I wasn't much into gossip, but it get's amusing at some points, and hopefully this will get my mind off of that Jade girl. I sat listening intently, nothing came particularly interesting, I was soon interrupted from listening by the greeting a guy who stood at my desk, had a dorky smile on his face.<p>

"Hello" He finally said, braking silence, "I'm John Egbert, what's your name?" he seemed like one of those huge geeks that often went for girls way out of their league.

"Strider, Dave Strider" I told him. I was a bit surprised this kid talked to me, no ones talked to me today except Rose.

"Dave Strider, that's pretty cool, mind if I sit next to you?" He asked politely, pointing at the empty desk next to me.

"Knock yourself out" I told him. He quickly took action and did so.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm new here, I just moved all the way from California, I moved here with my sister Jade. She has a different last name than me though, mostly because we have different dads, but I don't really care about that." _ Oh shit..._

"That's cool, I think I might have her 1st period" I told him bluntly. As soon as I said that the bell rang and the teacher began, and I expected this class was boring too.

The teacher entered on Que, "Hello class-" as soon as those two words were heard, I tuned him out. When the period was over, I packed up and was stopped by the dorky kid, John Egbert.

"Hey Dave, since I am new and don't have many friends, is it okay if I sit with you at lunch today?" he asked with that same smile before.

"Yea man, it's cool with me, you can tag your sis along if you want to." Damn it! Why would I invite her too? I'm such an _idiot._

"Yea! Of course, she would love to meet you! I'm looking forward to it Strider!" He left with those words and parted ways, until lunch that is. But of course, I went to 3rd period, which was Computers. Computers didn't bother me, just a bit boring, but at least the teacher doesn't nag as much. I walked in the class room to come across and old friend of mine, Sollux. Haven't had a class with him in a while, might as well say hi.

"Yo, Sollux" I said to him, as I took the empty seat next to him, "Long time no see?"

"Hii Dave, thee you haven't changed much. How'th it been?" He told me casually, with the lisp that he's had since kindergarten.

"Been fine, you?"

"Me and AA are thtill going thtrong." He's dated this girl since 6th grade named Aradia, she was really pretty, kind of adventurous, and really sweet. I often wondered how he would land a girl like that.

"Good to hear, she still doing good?" I was a bit curious since I haven't spoken to Aradia since 6th grade when they first started dating. I spoke to Sollox until 8th grade when we didn't have a single class with one another.

"The'th good, being AA like alway'th" He said with a smile and small blush. I could tell they would most likely become high school sweet hearts. After the bell rang, it was normal, Sollux was awesome at computers and would most likely become a programmer when he grew up. After class, I invited him to lunch, so he could meet John and Jade. John seemed like a good guy, I wanted him to have more a social life than he did. Sollux agreed and told me Aradia would come along as well, I didn't mind it.

I went to 4th period, gym. Just great. I never liked gym. I gave a large sigh, went to my locker to grab my gym cloths, and headed to class. The two gym teachers directed us both to the changing rooms. I quickly changed and waited for further instructions. I stood there and looked around to see if I knew any body, I soon came a across a familiar grumpy face standing beside his best, lay back, friend. Karkat Vantas and Gamzee Makara. Karkat's dad was the head CCO of large company well known for, and even though Gamzee and him were best friends, Gamzee's father worked for the opposite company. Both company's were HUGE rivals. Strange that those two got along so well. I might as well go over and say hi.

I walked over to greet them, "Yo guys, how've ya been?" I asked causally.

"What the fuck do you want Strider?" Katkat asked in his usual, grumpy voice.

"Aw, I can't say hi to a couple friends?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Sup my brother?" Gamzee greeted back, high as usual. Gamzee was a good guy, when he was high, I've never seen him sober. All I've heard about him being sober and people say he's pretty fucked up in the head.

"Sup Gamzee." I greeted him as well in my cool kid voice.

The rest of the period was basically going over rules, running, and Gamzee ranting over miracles. After Gym class being over, it was time for 5th period, Science, great. I wasn't bad at Science, it was just never really my thing. Oh well. I walked into the class room, only to be greeted the site of Rose, reading her book. Of coarse. I took a seat next to her, and put in my ear buds to listen to my jams. I looked up and saw her one with the toxic eyes. She seemed happy to walk in to the room, she searched the room for an empty seat and saw the one next to me, and gladly took it. She quickly took out one of those 99 cent notebooks. It had two puppy's on it, outlined in silver glitter. Fucking adorable. I was quickly broken out of my thoughts with a small nudge that came from Rose.

"What is it, Rose?" I whispered.

"I see you found a love interest" Rose told me, glancing up at me for the first time today. I could feel a small blush come to my cheeks.

"W-what ever. I have not, it's not what Striders do." I told her, as I quickly gained control of my blushing and made it vanish.

"What ever you say Dave. I know what's running through your head. You're questioning why you feel this why and denying your conclusion." Damn you, Rose. "Oh, don't be so mean, Dave" shit...

The teacher entered the room several moments later, right before the bell rang. She looked like a mess. Her bun was messy and her glasses were crooked.

"O-okay class, time for you guys to go to lunch.." I almost swore right before I left the class room, she passed out.

I left for lunch knowing John and Jade were going to sit with Dirk, Rose, and Roxy, this has got to be good...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. The Strangest Thoughts and Feelings

**Sup you guys, hope you enjoyed that last chapter! Hope you like this one too!**

* * *

><p>I groaned, knowing I would most likely stare at Jade the whole time. Why was I acting like this? It's just, so out of place for me. Random girls would line down the block to even look at me, why would I, Dave Strider, be so hung up on her? I mean you could tell from her glasses and little Atom symbol that she is nothing but a nerd. This is going to be not good, not good at all.<p>

I sat down next to Dirk. As he chatted with Roxy, and his crush, Jake, I scanned the room for John and his sister. I was sort of relieved that my eyes where stranger than most, I mean, no one would ake fun of me, and no one could tell what I was feeling. As I searched the room, I found her in line with Nepeta, a small, joyous, ecstatic, loving cat girl, who was pretty sweet and hella kind. Nepeta was one of my best bro's, not that we hung out very often anyway. I quickly sat up and got behind them.

"Hey there, Dave!" Nepeta greeted in her cute voice.

"Sup, how've ya been" I asked her, she seemed pretty happy to talk to me.

"I'm doing fine! I've just been furry frustrated that Equius won't let me join the blue team with Karkitty" she was head over heels in love with Karkat and cat puns. She loved Karkat since they first met in 3rd grade, but was quickly shot down when she saw him kiss her in the 6th grade. She refuses to give up on him though, which is actually kind of sweet.

"Have mew met Jade yet?" she asked, interrupting my deep thoughts of the past. man things have changed...

"No, I think I've seen her around a couple times." I told the small girl as I turned to face Jade, I could feel my face quickly heat up. "Hey, I'm Dave, I met your brother John last period. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand nervously for hand shake, hoping nervously she would take it. She did.

"Hi'a Dave! I'm Jade Harley! It's nice to meet you, and I do think have a couple classes together, I'm glad to be seein you around!" she finished off with a dorky smile that made my heart go crazy. I quickly pulled myself together.

"So hey, did you guys want to sit with me and my buds over there?" I pointed to our table, Roxy was asleep, Rose reading a book on wizards, and Dirk flirted with Jake, as usual. Wait.. did I just say "buds"? What the hell is wrong with me? This girl is turning me into a fucking mess.

"Sure! My brother John will most likely want to sit with us too, if that's okay" she finished off with a small, light giggle. I swore to god my heart was going to rip out of my chest.

"I can't, Equius would get mad at me.." she told me in disappointment, twirling her short, caramel colored hair.

"It's alright Nepeta, maybe next time!" I told her, reassuringly as I rubbed her head. She smiled brightly. "And sure thing Jade, he told me he was plaining on sitting with us anyway, so sure thing." the conversation ended with got our lunch and went back to my table and got seated. Dirk quickly looked at me, he smirked. I know that smirk... it was the smirk of, "ohhh little bro got himself a little girlfriend" smirk. I quickly gave him the, "it's not like that, fuck off" look. He responded.

"So, Dave. Mind introducing me to your little lady over here?" damn him.

"This is Jade, her **brother, **John, should be sitting with us soon enough" giving the emphasis on "brother" should have gave him hint on "oh shit, not a date". But clearly, he decided that the emphasis should go unnoticed. God he pisses me off sometimes.

Roxy, quickly waking from her drunken nap, introduced herself and made a conversation with Jade about plushies and other as such. Everything continued, then John finally showed up. He apparently got lost trying to find the cafeteria. Him and I made some decent conversation. Thank god that is done, and over with...

I went straight back to my class room and stayed there until the teacher got back. When she got back, I went straight to the bathroom to avoid bring lectures that she would torture me with. After waiting a certain amount of time, I headed back tot he class. The rest of the lecture I basically dozed off. Something wasn't exactly right though. I felt someone staring at me...

With one I open I looked around and saw Jade was glancing at me from time to time. My face rushed with a heat of red. I quickly pulled it back and got a hold of myself before she can truly notice my blush.

I knew, some how, that these years may be the best years of my life...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you guys! I'm sorry it took so long, I've had a bunch of rehearsals, but that's okay, because I'm back and better as ever. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	4. Reflect

**Like last chapter, I'm back! I'll try my best to give you a chapter at least twice or once a month. Sorry that they take so long. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the say was basically a bore. It was just lectures, greetings from old friends, and teachers. A lot of them were alright, none of them particularly close to, unless it would be Karkat and a few people over there. I climbed on the bus, only to see Jade and John the same bus as me. Crap.<p>

Of coarse my face heated once I saw Jade having a causal conversation with her brother. Damn she was cute, why is it her though? Deep in my thought I take a quick seat next to Rose, while she's, of coarse, reading a book. I ask my self the whole way to my apartment of why this must be, why her, why not some other girl?

The bus soon arrives at my stop and I get off, only to see, so do Jade and John. Neighbors too? This has got to be some T.V. romantic comedy. Seems like the type of plot device. A cool kid falls for a geek, only interrupted to why and how it will work out in the end? How ironic.

John see's me after he and his sister get off.

"Oh, hey Strider! I guess we're neighbors too, huh?" a small chuckle comes afterwords.

"Looks like it. What floor do you two live on?" why would I ask that?

"Oh, about the 6th, you?" same floor too? I swear this is like a bad fan fiction.

"Same, you guys should come over sometime." WHAT WAS I SAYING? AM I AN IDIOT?

Soon, after those words spit out of my mouth, Dirk came of the bus. Exactly what I needed.

"You talking to your lil' friends, huh, bro?" fuck you Dirk, just fuck you.

"Oh! I remember you! You sat at the table with us! I'm John by he way." John said cheerfully, reaching his arm and hand out for a hand shake. Dirk gladly took it.

"Oh yea. I'm Dirk, Dave's older brother. Nice to meet ya! And who's the pretty lil' lady over here?" no no no no no no no NO!

"I'm Jade, I'm John's sister" she waved and smiled happily. Great, JUST GREAT. Wait a second... Why do I feel burning with rage over this? Why is this upsetting? Maybe, I'm just tired. Yea. That must be it.

"Nice to meet ya Jade! Did you know my lil' bro here is single and perfect for dating?" I hate you so much...

I elbowed him in the rib cage to tell him "You better shut the fuck up man". I made sure it looked like it was a "playful" nudge, when really it was the hardest I've probably ever done.

"Haha, oh Dirk, you're so **funny**" I said with as much hate as I could.

After that nudge he told us in pain, "You know, I'm just go into my apartment. Catch up with you guys later." And with that he left. Thank god, I don't think I could have taken much more of that.

"Well, we should probably get to our apartments, you know? It looks like it might rain" I told them, pointing my head at the sky.

"Yea, let's get going!" John said cheerfully.

After getting to out floor, we went into our own apartments and it ended with that. I was tired, and just went to my room and laid on the bed. I was, once again, thinking of Jade. She was just so... gorgeous, what am I supposed to do? I heard the rain pound harder and harder onto the window and even concrete. It must be bad outside.

I found myself only thinking about her and nothing else, why is that? Why is it like this? I sighed, knowing what my only conclusion was, but I should give it some time before I do anything about it. This is making no sense; I mean, I've never felt this way before. I've had a girlfriend some what like this. She made me feel like nothing else mattered but guess what happened. You guessed it. She cheated.

Terezi Pyrope cheated on me with the stoner, Gamzee Makara. Of coarse I wouldn't hold it against him though, she came on to him first; I saw the whole thing. I was going to her house, ad a surprise of coarse, when I saw his bike there. Didn't know what was going on and decided to spy. I climbed over the bushes and looked through the window, peering in. I saw it, they were arguing, then next thing is, she's on the floor, him on the bottom, making out. Of coarse I was in raged and hurt but I didn't do much, just went home and straight to my room. I broke up with her the next day, her asking for an explanation, I told her, "Ask the stoner" and walked away. I regretted it, but not that much. I mean, I was hurt of coarse and now, so was she.

I never trusted relationships since. It took me once to learn my lesson and never again. I stared at my wall, not caring about the past, Terezi is actually single now, after dating Karkat. Of coarse, he ended up like me, cheated blind. Of coarse he didn't blame Gamzee either, neither of use could. Gamzee was a good guy and he is pretty nutty in the head when he's off his medication. Likeliness of him being off of them at the time was higher than Mount Everest. He was a good guy and I would never be able to pin that on him; but knowing Terezi, it was possible of it being her to start the hated relationship.

Still dazed, there came a knock at my bedroom door. I looked at the door with confusion, Bro was asleep and then Dirk almost never bothered me. I was wondering who it can be, but just decided to deal with them, whoever they were.

"Come in" I slightly raised m voice so they could hear me. Dirk opened my door wide open. Oh god, what did he want?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed it! And I'll update soon. <strong>


	5. Invitation

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, sorry that it takes a long time. But please feel free to R&R! Also! "OoOo" = Time skip**

* * *

><p>"Yo, lil' bro. A couple people have came here to see ya." he said, with a strange little smirk. What can this be about?<p>

"Who?" who the hell would want to visit me.

"The dorks from the bus stop, who else?" he left with that, of coarse they would visit me.

"Alright I'm coming." I got off my bed and walked into the living room, where Jade and John were sitting and of coarse, laughing and talking with one another. When they noticed I was there they both calmed down.

"Hiya Dave!" John exclaimed. What is this about?...

"Hey," I took a seat next to John, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Jade and I wanted to know if you wanted to go the amusement park with us this Friday. You can invite others if you would like." He told me. I guess I could get out for little while.

"Yea, sure, why not? Would you mind it if my friend Rose goes?" at least it won't be as awkward.

"Of coarse!" John said happily.

"So is that all?" I asked, I wasn't eager for them to leave, I just didn't want Dirk to embarrass me again.

"Yup!" Jade said excitedly, hopping off of the couch and through the door, "Come on John!" she said, with eagerness in her voice.

"Hold on Jade, I have to talk to Dave about something, I'll meet ya home!" He told her back, and with that she left. What did he want to do with me?

"What is it man?" I asked, like seriously, what did he need? He turned at me, with a playful smirk.

"Well, it's obvious you like Jade," Is it really that obvious? So Rose was just making obvious observations. "And since she is as oblivious as it get's, I'll help ya get a date with her." This is coming from her brother... Odd but okay..

"You would really do that?" Ah shit... I just admitted it.

"Yup. But break her heart I will hunt you down" After those words left his mouth, he had the most creepiest smirk I've ever seen in my whole damn life. But he soon turned into a smile again, "Well, see ya later Dave!" he said in the most enthusiastic voice. This guy is the most happiest yet terrifying, other than Bro, I've ever met.

"Well, bye." he left right after that.

I sighed and headed back to my room, where I found Dirk laying on my bed, reading my comics.

"Dirk, get the fuck out of my room." I told straight forward.

"Nuh uh lil' man. Not until you explain why those nerds were here." He sat up, putting the comic down in his lap; he faced me. Damn, he's determined.

"1. They're my friends. 2. Fuck you. And 3. They were here to invite me to the amusement park on Friday." It's not like a had the choice not to tell him. He would've got it out of me some time.

"Ah, like the nerdy chick?" I blushed.

"N-no! Just get the fuck out of my room!" Damn you, Dirk!

He got up from the bed and walked out the room, but said this right before closing my door, and he said it fast, "Wear protection!" Then slammed my door shut.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back at him, throwing a pillow at the door, pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato.

Fuck! Why was I feeling this way? God damn, I must asked myself this about 100 times before. Oh well, I guess. I'll just have to see what happens on Friday. I mean, hopefully, it won't be that bad, I mean, how bad could it even possibly be?...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So today's the day. Today's finally Friday...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a short chapter, guys. It's been a rough time for me lately, but since exams are comin' up, I should have some free time. Hope you liked it!<strong>


	6. The Fair

**Hello! I hope you all liked that last chapter! Here's this one, feel free to review!**

* * *

><p>I was heading to the bus right after the bell rang. It was Friday, the day of the amusement park.<p>

"Hi Dave!" a small, sweet voice rang. I looked to where it was coming from, sure enough, the voice came from Jade.

"Sup Harley?" I replied.

"Nothing much. You excited for the amusement park?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Sure am" I said with a smile. Damn, she's so cute.

"That's good!" she said with a grin.

We boarded the bus, sitting about mid section. Rose and john were already sitting together right behind us. Jade and I sat down and had normal conversation while the bus headed toward our destination.

"It's not fair that you call John "Egderp" you know." She said with a pout.

"Aw, don't be upset Harley, a pretty face like that looks much better smiling" WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?

She blushed and I heard John laugh from the back of us and Rose lightly giggle. I quickly turned my head toward the window with a small blush creeping upon my cheeks. I tried to get a hold myself in a few seconds and did. I looked at Jade who was still blushing and smiling at the complement. She glanced over at me every once awhile. I looked behind us at John at Rose. Rose was wiggling her eyebrows and John was giving me the, "Love Birds" look. I turned back forward, trying my hardest to contain my blushing.

"Th-thanks" Jade said quietly, looking at me with her wide, gorgeous eyes.

"No problem" I said back, looking into her eyes behind my shades; but of coarse, she would never know...

We started having normal conversation after that and after a while the bus came to a stop at the apartment.

We all got off, including, Roxy, Rose, and, Dirks obvious "boyfriend yet not official", Jake. We got off and headed to the apartment to change out of our school cloths. Jade and John headed to their apartment while everyone else came to ours. The car is going to be so packed.

oOoOoOoOoo

They had arrived a little after Roxy and Jane got done getting ready. Jade looked so beautiful. She wore a blue ruffled dress. It had a bright red belt right below her breast to show the line of where the ruffles began. On her breast area was a little puppy dog face symbol; she was so adorable.

We all packed into the car once Bro got home. He scolded Dirk on how to make sure not to wreck the car, and that "If he finds a scratch he'll rain hell upon both of us." I rolled my eyes, not like anyone could tell.

We all went into the car. But since there was only 5 sits, Rose had to sit in John's lap, Roxy sat in Jake's, which pissed off Dirk more than a person could comprehend, and Jade sat in mine. She was so light and her hair was so soft; even though some of it got in my way. If wasn't long until we reached the amusement park which sparked in lights and joy.

Once Jade hopped out of my lap, her eyes were bright with happiness. She looked beautiful within the light around us. I got out of the car and the others followed. We wondered around when I noticed Jade left the group.

Jade P.O.V

I stood there. Speechless heart broken. My crush.. Stood kissing the other he loved. They looked good together, both Karkat and Terezi. Adorable couple... I know I shouldn't be upset over this, I know it. I slowly crept away from the group hoping no one would notice. I looked around for something to get my mind of off such a silly thing known as a broken heart and soul.

_I shouldn't be upset over this, I hardly know him and yet he took me by storm only to be pushed into the clouds and rain. _I thought to myself. I looked all over the place. Roller coaster? No. Games? Nah. Ferris wheel? Yes. Looking at the stars in space have always made me feel better. Just space and time itself makes me completely dazed. I headed towards the wheel, putting a small smile on my face while tears dripped down my cheeks.

Dave P.O.V.

I searched for her, everywhere. I thought to myself, _if there was one place she would go it would be... _That's when I looked at the giant spinning light. The Ferris wheel.

I ran towards the line to see her first in line about to get on. I ran towards the front of the line; ignoring the hissing complaints and cursing words. I got there and quickly hopped in the one she was in. I quickly seated myself across from her, making sure it was to late for me to get kicked off the ride. Jade looked at me with wide, toxic green eyes, full of confusion and fear.

I noticed the tear stains that were on her lovely cheeks. She quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"H-Hi Dave!" she strained her voice, trying to sound cheerful. The wind picked up, and even though the cart was hooded, the windows had to glass.

"Jade, why did you travel away from the group?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am very sorry about the lack of updates! School has been a major pain! I hope you guys liked the chapter! please R&amp;R<strong>


	7. The Love That the Two Will Share

**Hello again! Again, sorry for the late updates, been very busy. But here's a chapter, please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Dace P.O.V<p>

I stared at her, not like she would know anyways. Her hair was windblown... The moonlight hit her face perfectly.. She was beautiful... Her eyes toxic green lighting the sadness in her eyes.. It was... Memorizing...

Jade P.O.V.

I'm surprised Dave went after me like he did.. But, I had no idea how to answer his question.

"I-I... I needed fresh air I-I guess" I choked on my words with out intention.

"Jade, you and I know damn well that isn't the case. Why did you part from the group?" Heh, he sure is sharp..

I started to cry again, sobs escaping my throat and tear welling through my eyes, traveling rapidly down my cheeks. I covered my face and felt an embrace in attempt to comfort me. I wrapped my arms around his waste and cried into his shoulder. I felt him gently stroke my hair.

"Shh... It's okay Jade... It's okay.." his words soothed my soul and even unwrinkled my heart piece by piece.

"W-why doesn't he like m-me?" the words escaped my lips, making Dave, for some reason hold me tighter.

"I can't see why he, who ever it is, not like you... You're... You're perfect.." I shot my eyes open and slowly pulled away from Dave and stared him in the face.

I slowly reached for his shades and he flinched, but he didn't stop me. I slowly took them off and he ad his eyes closed. He lifted his eyes open revealing the color he masked underneath the shades. It was a scarlet red, the most unique and beautiful eye color I've ever seen. His light freckles were powdered under his gorgeous eyes, which were just noticed as well. He stared back into my eye's as I stared deeply into his.

"So... what do you think?.." he asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find the words.

"They're... They're so... Gorgeous..." That's the only way I could describe the memorizing eye's he showed me.. I had no other words.

"You think so?" he asked blinking in disbelief.

"I know so." I leaned in for a kiss, and I got one.

We pulled back and looked at each other again.

"I, Dave Elizabeth Strider, am in love you" he reached to my face kindly and cupped my cheek in his hand and lightly stroked my tears away, "Jade Harley."

I smiled kindly at him and he smiled back. I never would have thought it would be him to be my knight in shining armor. We kissed again and embraced each other until the ride came to a slow stop. We both got up and he slipped his shades back onto his face; wanting to keep it a question from the rest of the world.

We found our group and Roxy was the first to notice us.

"Ayyyyyyyee! Where din you two run off to? *did" She said, quickly correcting herself and slurring. Drunk, as always.

"O-oh, we wanted to ride the Ferris wheel" I said quickly as possible. I looked to Dave but he was looking to the side, making me turn my head in the direction. It was Karkat, and hi new girlfriend. I knew her. She was slightly taller than him. Her hair was a strawberry red; it was short, and her bangs leaned to the side. She wore a grin on her face traced in black lip stick, something you would see on the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Her glasses her a a bright candy red and where kind of pointed. They looked good together in a way.

Although me and Dave have a thing, it still hurt a bit looking at the couple as they came our way. I looked at Dave, he was wearing his poker face, like usual.

"Sup dickface?" Karkat was referring to grab my hand and held it tightly but not enough to hurt me. I noticed that the group slowly drifted from us, but I didn't mind much.

"Nothin much man, how 'bout you?" He replied.

"Well, hehe, Karkles here finally mustered up the courage to ask me out. And with his adooorable little face, how could I say no?" Karkat's new girlfriend said out of turn. Karkles? What kind of nickname was that?

"That's cool dude, congrats. Terezi, don't be to mean on him now." Dave said to the both of them.

"No promises" she giggled and then she looked at me, "And who've you got there Dave? Is she your GIIIIRRRLLFRIEEND?" She dragged out the girlfriend.

"Actually, yes, I am." I spoke out. Dave snapped his head towards me with a some what shocked expression.

"Aw! Good to know Davey has a little girlfriend." Terezi said chuckling.

I smiled at Dave, causing him to blush ad look away. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go to the others," I told Dave. He nodded and we said our good byes to Karkat and Terezi.

"So, you mean. Uhm. W-we're dating now?" Dave looked at me with hope.

"Of coarse! I would never joke about something like that." I smiled and blushed at him. He smiled back and leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. And the whole group must have been there to see it, because soon enough there was a long 'Awwww'. Dave and I quickly parted, blushing like idiots, and looked at them.

"I knew lil' bro could do it" Dirk said with a smile. I looked to John, hoping he wouldn't get mad. But, no, he was standing there, with a big grin. He wears that grin when he made a threat or had a secret of some sort. Odd, but I wouldn't question it. I looked at Roxy and Jane. Roxy was clinging to Jane, hopping up and down giggling and saying "He did it! He did it!" over and over. Jake, well, he was smiling and put a thumbs up as an approval signal. Rose was smiling kindly at us and mouthed something to Dave. I think she said, "Good job" or something of that sort. It seemed everyone knew Dave liked me.. except.. me. I looked at Dave, who was blushing like an idiot. I smiled and gently had my hand turn his face in my direction. I closed my eyes and leaned in. And we gently kissed each other.

And on that beautiful starry night. I knew, his eyes where toxic, beautiful, and most of all... Memorizing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp, sorry for the long, long, long wait, but I finally finished this story. I am super sorry it is so short. But I do hope you enjoyed this story. Please PM me if you have a suggestion of a ship you might want me to do. Thank you for reading! ^u^<strong>_


End file.
